


The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

by Quinn73



Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallura Fantasy AU, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: This is my 100-word Drabble #2 in the Voltron Exophilia Bingo Challenge.Kallura Fantasy AU
Relationships: Allura/Keith, Kallura - Relationship, Keith/Allura
Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197
Kudos: 2





	The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

Allura heard him whine before she saw him limp into the moonlit clearing with a poisoned orc arrow embedded in his thick black fur. She already had one white arrow in hand, two more between clenched teeth, and one nocked and ready.

His pursuers lumbered into view, clutching bows, spears, or clubs while bellowing guttural curses. All four were soon dead, each with a slim, silver-tipped elf bolt protruding from their scaly chests.

She opened her pouch of healing herbs as she arrived at the werewolf’s side.

“Keith!” she sobbed, hoping her lover had made it to her in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tags: Elf, werewolf, orcs.


End file.
